Spotlight
by forget me knott
Summary: They thought she was selfish for wanting the spotlight for once. She had another year with the New Directions, but this was her last year with her family. Tina-centric. Implied Tike.


**I was planning for this to be a Tike story, but then I just ended up typing an angst story. So it's a Tina-centric angst story. I love Tina and Mike, just saying. But there isn't a lot of stories about them.. So then I went to Kurt and Blaine stories, and now I'm a huge Klaine fan. I don't even know how it happened honestly. I never read slash stories, because I'm not really comfortable with it. But here I am, a huge Klaine fan. But Tina and Mike are just so... boring. I like Props, because Tina was awesome, but then Mike was a douche. And made me mad, because I wanted some Tike moments. The third season of glee really needs to get on Netflix, just saying. ANYWAY, I didn't like Props. I know I said I did like Props, but I didn't. I only liked Tina. And the dream thing. But the only part of the dream thing I actually liked was how everyone switched characters. That was amusing. But she technically didn't really sing a solo, so that made me mad. OH, and Goodbye made me mad too. Stupid Rachel. Stupid Finchel breaking up so much. I hate how much attention Rachel and Finn get. asdfghkl;. Makes me mad. Ok, I really didn't mean to make this so long. Sorry. Bad impression since this is my first Glee story... I can't rant about this to anyone, so I went a little crazy. Also, my grammar is horrible. So sorry about that.  
- Forget me knott  
declaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**

* * *

Tina doesn't get it.

She tries just as hard as Rachel Berry does. But she gets everything.

When she choked on her audition, Tina felt bad for her, but also felt like she deserved it. Rachel needed to have that happen, to have that bump in the road.

Then of a course when Rachel had the solo at Nationals—a beautiful solo, that was _amazing_—and then she got in. Just like that.

They told her that it was the senior's last year. That she was a junior, that her chance to have all the solos and to be in the spotlight was next year. But they didn't understand how much she wanted her chance to shine to be this year. Just one solo at a competition. Tina wanted it to be this year.

Sure she'll get a solo next year. (At least that's what everyone is telling her.) But it won't be the same. All the seniors are leaving—one actually already left, Tina remembered bitterly. Graduation was a few days ago, the picture of her and Mike hugging with him in his bright red graduation robe was currently placed on her desk. Her eyes went to the picture right next to it. It wasn't in a fancy frame like the picture right next to it, it was more plain. It was the last picture the New Directions ever took with the graduating class of 2012. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at it—everyone wasn't ready for the picture.

Kurt's hair was messed up. The countertenor was glaring up at the grinning Finn Hudson, whose arm was reached out; attempting to mess his hair even more. Poor Blaine attempted to calm his boyfriend down, but it didn't work. Kurt's hands were in Blaine's hair, releasing his curly locks. Sam was touching Joe's hair, for some odd reason. They were talking to each other, probably about Joe's hair. Santana was yelling at Puck, who probably made a stupid inappropriate joke. Brittany was touching Blaine's curls, fascinated. Rachel was crying, but no one really noticed. Or cared. Finn would have—but he wasn't paying attention. Sugar and Rory were gazing into each other's eyes, minding their own business. Quinn, Artie and Mercedes were laughing, looking at Finn and Kurt. Tina's smile grew as she looked and her and Mike, just smiling at the camera, not noticing everyone else.

They weren't part of the New Directions anymore. They made it sound like it was a good thing, like it was a good thing that they were leaving and were never coming back. Tina turned her head away from the picture, focusing her eyes on her hands instead.

They kept telling her that she was a junior, that her chance to shine and have all the solos was next year. They didn't understand that she knew that, that she completely understood their reasoning. They didn't understand that she wanted them to be there when she had her chance to shine, and have the solos.

Tina didn't care about the crowd as much as she cared about her friends in Glee club that she spent the past two years with. She wanted to have a solo _this _year. Because this year was the last for most of her dearest friends in glee club. She wanted to show them that she is just as good as Rachel. Her voice might not as be as beautiful and strong as Rachel's, but it was different and unique. And beautiful, which Mike told her when he catches her singing around her house when he comes to visit. Rachel cared about herself more than people usually should, and Tina was determined not to be that way. She regrets it. Because maybe if she was pushy like Rachel, she could of gotten a solo and showed the glee club that she could get through a solo without her emotions getting the best of her.

Tina has a flaw. A horrible, horrible flaw. Technically, it isn't that horrible, but has horrible consequences. She's clingy, gets attached to easily. Another reason why she pretended to have a stutter for all those years. To avoid talking to others, to avoid to get attached. It didn't work.

She's the clingy one in her relationship with Mike, and he knows that. He's the only one that knows her fears and worries, and is okay with that. Everyone else in New Directions doesn't know how much she adores the club, and how attached she is with everyone. New Directions is like a family to Tina—since her family shouldn't really be called a family at all, more like acquaintances. She wanted attention from her family when she was little so much—she wanted the same from her new family, the New Directions. She wanted their applause and compliments. Was it too much to ask?_  
_

Apparently it was. Even Mike—her _boyfriend_—thought she was being ridiculous. She knew she was, but she couldn't hide her emotions anymore, she was in the background for too long. He then called her selfish. Selfish. It was _selfish _for her to ask for the spotlight for once, just for her to show her family that she isn't just the "Asian" or "Mike's girlfriend". To show them that she is just like the rest of them—she wants to be _heard_. And she wanted it to be this year. Because she just wants her family to be proud of her before they leave her, again.

They don't get it.

* * *

**All the angst. **

**It's absolutely beautiful. **

**Oh my god I'm totally going on an angst story writing rampage. It's official.**

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked sad Tina! **


End file.
